Ultrasound transducer arrays used for medical applications typically produce a large amount of data, as needed to produce ultrasound images for medical applications. The higher the quality and complexity of the desired images, the more data is typically needed.
The problem of transporting multiple channels of analog signals from an ultrasound transducer array to the control and processing electronics of an ultrasound system has limited the utility of the larger and denser arrays of transducers needed to improve the resolution of ultrasound imaging and to enable high quality 3D volumetric imaging.